Rosariki In Wonderland
Chris1961's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Krash and Chiko (GoGoRiki) *The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill the Lizard - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Rose - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Snooty Flower - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The White Rose - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *The Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Dormouse - Hubie and Bertie (Looney Tunes) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squint (Animaniacs) *The Card Soldiers - Glumps (Moshi Monsters) *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 2 - Rosa is Bored/In a World of My Own #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Swift Heart Rabbit/I'm Late! #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 4 - Rosa Meets Dr. Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Rosa/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 6 - Rosa Meets Krash and Chiko/How do you do and Shake Hands #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 7 - The Homer Simpson and The Bart Simpson #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 9 - A Care Bear With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 11 - Rosa Meets Mr. Strangeglove/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Rosa #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 13 - Rosa Meets the Cheshire Raccoon/Twas Brillig #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Swift Heart Rabbit Arrives Again) #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 17 - Rosa Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Raccoon Appears Yet Again #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 20 - Rosa's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 21 - Rosa's Flight/The Finale #Rosariki In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Chris1961 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof